Festival of Lights 2013
Festival of Lights 'Map:' 'Characters:' *Azara the Rune Dragon *Captain Willie *Willie's Sea Serval Fiore 'Story around collecting Tokens' Azara has been stealing shards from Captain Willy’s glass shop and it’s up to the Eldemorians to get them back. They face peril at Azara’s nasty claws, but in exchange for their hard efforts, they earn pets in exchange for the shards. Azara1 Lines: “You look back and forth, Azara seems to be away stealing more shiny things. You anxiously approach the bush at the base of the lamp post. Quickly, you nab a shard from the pile. As you frantically scurry away, you realize you should've taken a handful, or at least brought a bag or something." Before the 15-minute time limit is over: “You approach the hoard, not seeing Azara anywhere. Suddenly, you hear a screech like a banshee, and she descends upon you, scratching and clawing. Maybe you should come back later.” OR: “You approach the lamp post, when you hear a distinct hiss from the dragon above...maybe you should return when she's not looking.” OR: “Just when you think everything's clear, you move in to the pile. Suddenly, Tiddly Winks2 dives in with a battle cry, and rampantly begins scratching at you with her mighty (little) talons. Azara swoops in below and begins pecking at your ankles. What tragic horror! Tiddly Winks and Azara have joined forces against you! Surely this is the end of days!!" "You run away from the fray with burning scratches all over. You begin to wonder if this is even worth it. But deep down you know you will come back and do it all over again.” “With trepidation, you approach the hoard. Just then, you see a miniature catapult hidden behind the bush. Tiddly Winks pokes her head out from behind, and with a mean glare, lets it rip. A shard of glass is catapulted straight towards you!...before falling flat at your feet. You decide to take it and run.” "You approach Azara stealthily. Taking the bag that was helpfully suggested, you swiftly pop it over her head. Ignoring the squeaks of outrage, you tie the wriggling bundle to the lamppost. 'That'll sort -you-, you sneaky creature' You gather up all the shards carefully, trying not to cut your hands in your haste. The cold snow bites your fingers. You keep one wary eye out for Reinelkrin. Those antlers look hard. In the shop moments later the captain gives you a wily smile. 'Ah, mate! Just the kind of partner I been searchin' for. Come 'ere you beauty! ' The captain smothers you in a cinammon-scented bear hug. Whistling to the serval, he picks up all the items in the shop and the three of you make a hasty exit out of the back window. He gives you a cheery wink 'Tisnt my shop anyhow' You stare at him open-mouthed. Before you can respond two Reinelkrin appear, harnesses jingling. The captain springs onto the back of the white beast and regards you expectantly. 'Well ... What did you expect? I'm a pirate' He grins enticingly, slings the bag of items over the shoulders of his mount and points at the other Elkrin. 'Now - are you coming, or...?' " Captain Willy3 Lines: "Once, when I was traveling much farther west in this land, I came upon this eerie clearing in a forest. Five large stones were gathered around a single tall one. Legend called this place the Vale. 'Twas said to be a gateway to a dark and distorted world from which you can never return. Probably just an old rune's tale though. All I found was a lousy stump." "You ever been to the Oriental Isles? I was there early last spring; place has unsurpassed beauty. They were havin' some kind of festival during that time, has something to do with the cherry blossom trees that grow there. Don't think they'll let me come back though...kind of a long story. Did I ever tell you that I was a pirate?" “A few short years ago, I was doing a job right here in Silverport4. Wasn't exactly what I do now mind you, so there was a bit more...risk involved. I'd lost some good men in the process, and I was being chased by a lot of other men who really wanted me dead. And just when I thought I was at the end of the line, a strange man came to my aid. He had black hair, with silver tips. Wore a red blindfold, but fought like a demon! Afterwards, he spoke to me. He seemed to know a lot about my past. So I asked him, 'How can you fight so well if you're blind?' He simply replied, 'I can see just fine. It's everyone else who's blind.' Then I asked him 'what' he was, and he just said 'I am what has passed.' I know, I must sound like a loon, but I swear by it. I wouldn't be sittin' here today otherwise, much less living in this town. Never saw him again though..." "You act like you've never seen a sea serval5 before. What? You haven't?! Well Fiore may be one of a kind, but there are certainly a good many sea servals in Eldemore. They just don't like humans as much as most other creatures; tend to keep to themselves. Unless you're anything like me and don't necessarily 'own' everything you have. They tend to be attracted to the 'thieving' type. Can't go breaking into the governor's mansion without a sea serval, right?! But I'm sure you'll come across one someday. One may even take a liking to you." At the end of the Yuletide: “Before you lies Silverport! Here, the Festival of Lights is held annually around winter time. Above, small lanterns still burn against the night sky. The glass shop appears to be closed. The colorful rune dragon Azara is still perched on her lamp post, now looking sad.” 1: Azara A sneaky rune dragon that has been stealing from Captain Willy's glass shop. 2: Tiddly Winks Rune dragon; Azara's daughter 3: Captain Willy A pirate adventurer of Eldemore that now owns a glass shop 4: Silverport Location where the annual Festival of Lights takes place (Thanks to Skye~!)